guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blood of the Master
anyone know where I can cap this New bug There have been a couple undocumented updates since I did this last but I was in a mission with another MM and was sacrificing almost half my health away. I noticed it was because I was healing his minions aswell. Chuiu (T/ ) 14:06, 7 May 2006 (CDT) The listing of skill trainers for blood of the master, is not complete. It is available, in kamadan, at the skill trainer. You do not need to "cap it", nor do you have to go to an end game area to get it. Death is a Lover Range and AB Questions *1) Does anyone know the range of this spell. ie how far an "allied" minion has to be from the caster before it is unaffected. *2) If there are Minions owned by an Allied MM in AB ( but NOT on your direct team) do they get healed as well? Thanks as always-- JP 11:37, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :Heal area radius I think. No, just yours — Skuld 11:47, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :to 1, - radar radius :to 2, - not sure about AB, but in 2 Party Mission like Vizunah Square, you heal the minions of the second team too --Nemren 13:43, 1 September 2006 (CDT) ::to 2, those minions are also your allied minions, so you will heal them, and sacrafice aditional health. Sir Bertrand 11:15, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Skill template Shouldn't the Sacrifice cost be "5 - 165%" (a possible 8 MM's with 10 minions each 8*10*2 +5)? While this situation may never occur... isn't the max sacrifice cost potentially 165%? The description does say, "You sacrifice an additional 2% maximum Health per minion healed in this way." So... I'm thinking the sacrifice cost should be stated as either "5 - 165%" OR "5 + 2% / minion". *Pardon if I've mad an error in the math. *Heheh... I know you die with 101% sacrifice. Frostty1 23:12, 4 December 2006 (CST) :I changed the template to display >=5% for the sacrifice cost. Dunno if 5%+ might be clearer. --Fyren 00:30, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Well... my brain kinda locked up with greater than or equal to 5%... Since you can use the skill without there being any minions around 5%+ is legitimate but IMO, inaccurate and misleading. It doesn't convey the potential suicidal nature of the skill, when there are many minions about.. Perhaps the skill should be "5+2%*" with the "*" referring to the 1st line of the notes section explaining the sac cost? Or even better, "5+2%/M" it's one less character than "5...25%" and the "M" can be explained (although I think most people would get the "M"). If dat don't tickle your fancy... then 5%+ is better than >=5%... Frostty1 04:17, 5 December 2006 (CST) Healing non minion allied creatures "All of your undead allies" came to mind to me. So i decided to do some testing in Sanctum Cay (mission), i noticed that BotM doesn't heal the Undead Allies which fallow you around during the second half of the mission. I forgot if there are any other missions/quests in which you have non-minion undead allies. If anyone can think of them, please comment and test if possible. Cortista 06:41, 25 January 2007 (CST) Dark Aura If this is combined with Dark Aura, does Dark Aura count this as one sacrifice or is each minion treated as a separate sacrifice? 74.241.252.247 18:51, 19 February 2007 (CST) :One. --Fyren 09:43, 20 February 2007 (CST) Spirits? Does it heal spirits too? They are undead, right? :It does not heal spirits. And I don't believe they are classified as undead. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 18:15, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :They're not undead. --Fyren 18:16, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Sacrifice Cost Table I think someone should add a sacrifice cost part to the table, under Healing. Just saying what the master sacrifices, ending at whatever amount of minions one has at lvl20 death magic. I don't know how to do it, and don't want to mess something up, otherwise I would do it. :A little late, but I doubt that would be possible because the sacrifice cost varies with maximum health, so runes, weapon mods, death penalty and morale boost (and probably other things I'm forgetting) would change how much you sacrifice. --Shadowcrest 16:39, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Hero AI usage Anyone have info on the hero AI usage? My current theory is a hero will only use this when 2 or more minions go below 50% health, and not use it if only one goes below 50% health. 10:25, 20 February 2009 (UTC)